


Pearl's Helping Hand

by kevinduras



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Other, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:11:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21412327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kevinduras/pseuds/kevinduras
Summary: Pearl finds a certain kind of comic book in Steven's things, and takes it upon herself to ensure that he gets the proper "relief" he needs.
Relationships: Pearl/Steven Universe
Comments: 11
Kudos: 64





	Pearl's Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> in which it becomes painfully apparent that I cannot write dialogue for shit

Steven was out at Connie's for a slumber party, and Pearl knew what _that_ meant: She had the whole night to go through Steven's things.

...For his own benefit, of course. She didn't enjoy snooping through his personal belongings, especially considering he didn't know that she was doing it, but she felt a certain... motherly obligation to. And especially after that time he'd left an important Gem artifact in his underwear drawer and then forgotten about it until the next month, she felt it was important just to _make sure._

Not that he ever had anything unusual, except for that one time. Still, a routine is a routine. She checked his clothes drawers. Nothing, except for a few dirty articles which she covertly added to the laundry pile. Video game drawer, nothing. Books drawer, nothing. Comic books drawer, nothi-

_Wait._

She re-checked the comic book drawer to take a second glance at whatever it was that had caught her eye for a brief second. Carefully, not not carefully enough, hidden underneath the pile was a new book. Some kind of Asian comic that wasn't even translated into English.

And the well-endowed schoolgirl on the cover did not exactly seem to be... properly dressed, so to speak.

Pearl blushed. _Just what kind of comic is this?_ she wondered. She knew Steven enjoyed his Asian comics and movies; she'd seen enough _Lonely Blade_ merchandise to make sure of that, but... this was unlike anything she'd seen him read before. And it was hidden, too. Steven never hid anything from Pearl unless he was sure he had a reason to.

She closed her eyes, flipped open the comic to a random page, and opened her eyes just a peek, only to stare wide-eyed in shock at the... filth she was seeing. _This was pornography!_ The schoolgirl on the cover, by now completely nude, had evidently made up her mind to mate with one of her classmates, and was currently engaging in what was clearly some kind of bizarre sexual act which was entirely new to Pearl - with the male's penis placed in between the female's breasts, and the female manipulating them to induce stimulation. Trembling, she flipped the page. Now it seemed that the schoolgirl was involved in a polyamorous relationship of some kind, as one of the other classmates had joined in and begun masturbating himself. She looked to the next page. The schoolgirl, still performing her strange breast stimulation on the first boy, had now begun orally stimulating the second boy, and in the next panel both boys simultaneously ejaculated what Pearl thought to be an unnatural amount of seminal fluid on the girl, to her apparent delight.

Pearl was shocked. _I-I had no idea Steven was reading this sort of thing... How long has he been reading it for?_ she wondered. A thought momentarily popped into her mind, worried that perhaps Steven could be intending to... do _that_... with Connie...

She hadn't previously considered the possibility that Steven might have any sort of sexual feelings towards Connie, but now that she was she didn't like the idea at all. She almost resolved to march right up to Connie's house and take Steven home right then and there, but stopped herself. _Don't be stupid, Pearl. You know full well that they don't have that kind of relationship._

Still, the fact that he was reading this sort of thing bothered Pearl. Taking her motherly authority into her own hands, she confiscated the book and placed it inside her Gem for safe-keeping and further study.

_He might not even notice_, she thought. _And if he does, he can come to me and we can have a mature discussion about it._ Satisfied, she finished up her snooping and retired to her room for a few hours of swordfighting practice.

* * *

**The Next Day**

Steven frantically scattered through his comic book drawer. _Where was it?_ He knew he'd left it right here. He was beginning to grow nervous. _Oh man, what if one of the Gems found it?_ It was a possibility he couldn't bear to think about.

If it was Amethyst, he wouldn't hear the end of her jokes all year. He could almost see it now: Amethyst deliberately bending over just far enough to flash a little too much skin right in front of him.

_"What's the matter, Steven? Like what you see? He he!"_

If it was Peridot, he figured he could probably get away with explaining it as some kind of technical manual for human reproduction. Lapis seemed unlikely, but he had a feeling she wouldn't be particularly bothered.

But if it was Garnet or... _Pearl_ who found it, now that was a real concern. Especially Pearl, because she'd want to talk to him about it and he knew it would just be super-mega-awkward. Checking one last time just to make absolutely sure it wasn't in there, he didn't even hear Pearl come up behind him.

"Hi, Steven."

He yelped and whipped around to face her.

"Oh, uh... h-hey, Pearl."

"What are you doing in there?"

"N-NOTHING! Just, er, just... browsing, that's all?"

"Oh?" she questioned. "That's all?"

"Y-Yeah..."

"Are you sure you're not looking for... _this_?" she said with a gentle, yet firm tone as she retrieved exactly what he hadn't wanted her to find from her Gem. His face flushed bright red as he began to stammer.

"Uh, n-n-no, that's not... I mean, i-it, it must be, uh..."

Tears welled up in his eyes as he grabbed Pearl's skirt and began to sob, looking up at her with his childish eyes.

"I'm sorry! I just, I mean, I saw it online, and then I-"

"Steven, it's okay, it's okay..." Pearl comforted him, stroking his hair and looking at him.

"Y-you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad, Steven." she said as she smiled gently at him, wiping a tear from his face, "But we do need to talk about this."

"O...okay..." he sniffled as he dried his face.

"Obviously, this sort of thing really isn't appropriate for someone of your age to be looking at, but, then again, you are of that age where your body is beginning to... develop, Steven. It's only natural that you're going to start thinking about certain things, and developing certain... urges, but this isn't the right way to go about it." Pearl said, now in full-Mom mode.

"It's not?"

"This kind of pornography is only going to corrupt your mind. Obviously, sexual urges are a natural thing that needs relief, but frankly I'm not sure some of the... techniques this book describes are particularly orthodox."

"Okay..."

"Steven, I want to try something." She said, as she kneeled down next to him. "It might seem strange, but I want you to try and go along with it."

"Uh...?"

Pearl brandished the book, levitating it in the air with her Gem power, and opened it to the page she'd seen before with the strange breast activity. Steven blushed and looked away.

"Steven, it's okay. I want you to look at the book."

"A-Are you sure?" Steven stammered, now beginning to wonder where Pearl was going with this.

"Steven, trust me."

Somewhat reluctantly, he turned back around to look at the book. This felt wrong. Pearl was right next to him, and now they were both reading hentai together. Gently, yet firmly, Pearl took her hand and placed it on Steven's crotch.

"P-Pearl!?" he yelped, but Pearl just placed her finger to his lips and shushed him.

"Just relax and let me do this."

Steven began to breathe heavily as Pearl slowly began rubbing his crotch. His face felt fire-hot as he began to feel his erection growing. The bulge in his pyjama trousers was growing by the second as he felt himself straining against it. Soon Pearl relieved the tension, pulling his pyjama pants down, leaving his manhood fully exposed to her. He flushed even harder, but yielded to his trust as she took him in her soft hand and began stroking him.

Pearl, too, was blushing, her face a dark blue tone, as she looked at Steven's penis. Of course, she'd raised him since he was a baby, she'd seen it countless times; there wasn't any part of him that she hadn't seen. But she'd never seen him like _this_ before. As he twitched in her hand, he looked more like an adult than ever before. And yet, in her eyes, there was nothing particularly sexual about it; this was just relief for a growing boy who needs it.

She was nervous too. This was the first time she'd ever done anything like this, and she wasn't even sure if she was doing it right. The lustful look on Steven's face as he concentrated on the manga, and the increasing heat and hardness from the thing in her hand seemed to suggest she was doing pretty well, though. She brought her hand up, delicately teased around his tip with her fingers, and stroked back downwards. Gem skin felt different to human skin, with the touch of a Gem feeling softer, more delicate, more silky, and on Steven it felt like magic as she masturbated him. She gradually began to speed up, gripping just a little bit tighter, and soon he was bucking his hips ever so slightly.

Feeling bold, Pearl decided to try something else. Taking Steven's hand in her own, she guided it to her chest. Being a Gem, she'd obviously had no need for sexual organs, but that didn't mean she couldn't project some onto her form. She phased her top away, revealing a firm, modestly-sized pair of breasts, and placed Steven's hand on her left one. Steven turned to look at her, taking in the somewhat-novel sight of a topless, well-endowed Pearl, before massaging and groping at her breasts with his hand. She smiled at him gently as she continued to stroke him, faster and harder, and soon Steven began to pant and moan gently.

"Pearl... I'm- I'm gonna..."

"It's okay, Steven." she said gently. "You can do it whenever you need to."

"Pearl, I... ah-!"

He clenched his eyes, gritted his teeth, and unwittingly grabbed Pearl's breast hard as he reached his climax.

"Uh-ooohh!"

He moaned and thrusted as ropes of semen blasted onto Pearl's hand, and her eyes widened as she watched him cum. It was hot to the touch, and she blushed as she felt it land on her. He shot a few more times, and soon he was done, left panting on the floor as his penis began to diminish in her cum-covered hand. Between the tension, her incredible soft, delicate touch, and the simple fact of this being his first ever handjob, it was one of the best orgasms he'd ever had, and now he felt more relaxed than ever.

Pearl simply smiled, content that she'd done a good job, both for herself but mainly for Steven. After phasing herself back to her regular form, she levitated a box of tissues over to clean herself up, but not before satisfying a small curiosity. Lifting her hand, she stretched her fingers to observe the semen dripping and sticking to them, and licked a small amount of it off. She frowned at the strangely bitter-sweet taste of it, and decided that she wouldn't be in a rush to try much more of it.

"Now remember, Steven, if you ever feel the need for some... relief again, just tell me and I'll be glad to help you out. Okay?"

He didn't respond, and she glanced over to him to find him sound asleep on the floor. She smiled, gently cleaned him up, and left him to sleep, but not before placing the book back in its drawer.


End file.
